I don't need you
by winter-flower-14
Summary: Aki meets a strange silver haired boy while fighting off heartless. Will the two hit it off,or will they be two ships passing each other in the night.
1. Chapter 1

Riku Love story chapter 1

"Look out!" Yelled a blonde haired man stabbing a heartless that was about to jump onto a red headed girl currently fighting her own heartless." Watch what your doing Aki! One of these days your going to die in battle I swear." The man yelled at the red head now turning to him.

"No, because you won't let that happen." Aki said smiling at the blonde man

"One of these days I won't be here."

"Of course you will." And before the man could say anything else Aki cartwheeled away to another group of heartless. The blonde watched her for a moment before turning his attention back to a group of heartless that had just recently appeared.

Aki had been fighting heartless since she was twelve, she lost her parents to heartless and since then had joined a group of rebels who made it their mission to protect the people of their town. Aki had adopted the skills of the tonfas and as far as everyone was concerned was pretty good at handling them. Aki didn't really have any enemies as far as her group went, a few people found her careless determiner annoying but no one actually hated her. As Aki went through the crowds of heartless she began to feel tired, they had been fighting heartless since that morning and she didn't get any food. She needed her food, it kept her going and now she could feel herself getting slower and having the blonde boy, who's name is Koji, save her meant it was the third time she almost got her heart taken away. If these damn things didn't stop coming soon she was going to have a nervous break down.

After about thirty more minutes of kicking ass the heartless, as if hearing her thoughts, disappeared. To say Aki was glad was an understatement to say the least, she put her tonfas away and ran up to Koji who was talking to a brunette Aki knew as Gina.

"I thought they were never going to go away, so can we eat now?" She asked a smile never leaving her face

"I don't see why not, I'm pretty hungry myself." he replied grabbing his stomach and looking at Gina

"I guess we could go get food, but we need to check up on the towns people first I think there was a few injured."

"I'm sure they're fine, I want food." Aki said slightly whining

"Aki, we have a responsibility to the towns people. We're checking on them then going to get food."

"Fine, but then we get food right?"

"Yup"

"Then let's go I think I saw a stand fall on people over here a little while ago." Aki said running over to a random direction while the two followed close behind.

After another thirty minutes it was apparent that no-one was really that injured, a few had some scrapes and an old lady broke her hip, but in Aki's opinion old people did that all the time. They got her to a hospital and then went to get food.

"Oh my god I thought I was going to die." She said filling her plate with food at a buffet.

"You ate yesterday, you're fine." Gina said filling her plate next to Aki

"Leave her be Gina, she didn't eat breakfast and fighting all day can really mess with someone."

"Yeah Gina, so mneh." Aki made a face at Gina and went back to filling up her plate.

"Huh, I swear I'm surrounded by children." Gina placed her head in her hand and shook it. The three friends got a seat and ate in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, are you going to finish your pudding?" Aki asked Gina who's pudding was seemingly untouched.

"Yes, I was, there's more over there, go get one." She said pointing at the dessert section of the buffet table.

"But it's so far away."

"Then you better get walking." Gina said grabbing her pudding and pulling it closer to her.

"You suck at buffets, your plate isn't even full and your not done eating yet, are you sure your not going to eat that pudding.'

"Yes Aki I'm sure, not everyone wolfs down there food liker you, right Koji." The two girls turned to Koji who was currently stuffing pasta into his mouth, he stopped to look at them then swallowed to answer.

"You should chew, it's better for your digestive system, and the journey to the table will be worth it once you get your pudding." He said smiling contently with his answer.

"Said the man who was stuffing his full of pasta like it was going extinct." The two girls laughed a bit then Aki got up to go get pudding. She got to the stand to find one bowl of pudding left on the table. She went for it just as another hand grabbed it. Aki looked up to see a white haired man reaching for the pudding, she found him very attractive but then she realized he was going for her pudding and had to do something about it.

'Um, that was mine, and I was here first, so you can wait for them to bring out another tray of pudding but I need this one, so, let go please." She said smiling at the man who's face stayed the same emotionless expression the whole time.

"Then you should have been quicker." He said pulling at the pudding but Aki placed her hand on his to stop him from taking it, she ignored the little electric shock that went through her when she did,

"Haven't you ever heard of being a gentleman"She said pulling it her way

"Haven't you ever heard of letting go?" He said pulling the pudding back

"No, I haven't for your information, so let go." Aki was getting slightly irritated with this man

"No." was all he said before he bonked her on her head making her flail her arms letting him walk away with the pudding. Once Aki realized what had happened it was too late and her pudding was gone, she gave a defeated sigh and walked back to her table to wait for the next tray of pudding to come out.

"Why the long face." Koji asked picking up a biscuit and eating it.

"I got mah pudding jacked." she said looking at her plate

"Well more pudding will be out in a bit so chill." Gina said looking at her watch."I got to go, I need to help Saki with putting up barricades."

"You are such a workaholic, I swear." Aki said still staring at her empty plate

"I got to go to, I need to help with repairs, coming Aki?" he asked getting up from the table

"No, I need to wait for my pudding. I'll see you later." She said looking back to the table

"K, well don't be out too late the heartless are sneakier at night." Gina said walking away from the table with Koji following her.

"I won't" She said waving good-bye before going back to the buffet table waiting for pudding. Aki didn't have an obsession or anything but when she got something in her mind she would do everything she could to accomplish it. Aki waited for a good twenty minutes before the pudding came out, luckily she had cake to keep her company. She happily took a bowl of pudding and sat down at her table, for a couple of minutes she enjoyed her pudding then payed for her hour and left. Aki hop skipped out of the restaurant before realizing how dark it was, she knew she could easily defend herself but that didn't make the dark any less scary. Aki quickened her pace a little and did her best to remain calm, she stayed by the street lights as best she could but there was debris from the earlier fight and it made it a lot harder. As Aki walked she heard a noise from behind her, she tried to play it off as her imagination but she knew it was real. She gained speed just as the noise came again, Aki got her tonfas out just to be o the safe side. Soon the noise came again and Aki was running down the street back to the rebel hideout, she felt the noise getting closer and found that she couldn't think clearly and made a wrong turn finding herself cornered. Aki turned around just in time to see a group of heartless coming out of the darkness, she quickly got into a stance getting ready to fight off the heartless who were waddling closer to her. The first one jumped, she dodged it pretty well, getting her balance fairly quickly. Then another jumped at her, she gave it a whack with her tonfa sending it flying. It went on like that for a little bit before they started stacking in groups of three to four, than it got difficult, she dodged one but just barely missed the other one and got completely pummeled by the other, she tried to get her balance back in time to knock another one out of the air but missed and got knocked back to the ground. She tried to roll away from the group but they were on both sides of her, she got up quickly and prepared for another group to attack but was surprised when they just started walking close to her, that was when she made a horrifying realization that they were going to all come at her at once, Aki once again struck a pose ready for fight but just as they pounced a glowing ball of darkness came out from behind them and they were all knocked about. Aki was too surprised to get back and got trapped in the fight as well, she soon came to her senses and ran to a safe distance so she could see who it was that saved her. She looked around until she saw a wave of sliver hair flow in front of her face as the boy from the buffet pulled her out of the way before a heartless could get her.

"Pay attention!" He yelled agitation clear in his voice

"Right, sorry." Aki replied pulling her tonfas out again and getting ready once again to fight, she didn't want to have to be saved again, this was the fourth time today and it was starting to get embarrassing, plus she needed to impress this man so he didn't think she was a weak girl. With his help they managed to get rid of most of them and the rest vanished shortly after. Aki turned to the sliver haired man who was now walking toward her, she noticed that he had amazing blue eyes. She found herself staring into them until he spoke drawing her out of her entranced state.

"What the hell were you doing out here by yourself." He asked a scowl on his face

"Walking home." Aki said feeling slightly defensive

"Why by yourself?" He demanded more than asked

"I don't know...because you stole my pudding." She said feeling that was a good answer

"Because I...are you stupid?" He gave her a confused look

"My IQ is 98 thank you." She placed her hands o her hips and glared back at him. He took a deep breath then spoke again.

"Than why, were you, walking home by yourself." He said again slowly.

"I told you, you took my pudding so I had to wait for more."

"That;s really the reason?" He said this time more amused than angry this time

"Yeah, your kind of a dick." She stated bluntly causing him to stare at her once again a little agitated

"Would a dick have let you die here tonight?" He asked a smirk coming across his face.

"...no..." Aki said giving up the argument deciding she won and didn't want to go any further.

"Geez, you can at least tell me your name." he said his expression softening.

"Aki, what's yours?" She asked still a little defensive with him around.

"Riku, I'm actually just passing through, do know any good places to stay?" He said turning from her and walking away before she could even answer.

"You can stay with me, I live with a lot of people, so there's lots of room. Were always making new rooms and stuff." She replied not even thinking about what she was saying.

"Are you sure, I might steal your pudding again." He called back at her, she could practically here the smirk on his face, smug asshole.

"Well, Gina will be mad if I leave someone out on the streets, she's all responsible and shit." Aki said trying to think of a reason she wanted him at her place besides the fact that he was hot.

"Well,if your sure, lead the way." He said walking back to her waiting for her to show him the way back to her place.

"This way." She said walking toward her hideout, she felt him following close behind and felt safer then she did a couple minutes ago.

Once they got to her hideout she showed him around a bit before running into people.

"Hey Aki, who's this?" A black haired man asked

"This is Riku, he's staying here until he feels like leaving cuz we're like best fiends now." Aki said smiling from black haired man back to Riku.

"Well, OK, see you later." he said running off waving behind his shoulder.

"K bye!" She called after him "I really know him that well but he seems cool, anyway I'll lead you to your room." And Aki was off once again walking down hallways and up and downstairs. Riku was following fairly close hoping he didn't get lost, she was going too fast and he couldn't make out landmarks to find his way around. Once the two got to Riku's room Aki showed him to the bathroom a few doors down.

"Anyway hope you enjoy your stay and if you need anything call me,my room is the one over there down the right side of the hallway."

"Will do, thanks." He replied heading back to his room, but before either of them could take two steps Gina and Koji were in front of them giving friendly greetings.

"Hey Aki, who's your friend here." Gina asked looking Riku up and down.

"This is Riku, he's staying here for a little while because he doesn't have a place to stay."

"OK, nice to meet you, I'm Gina and this is Koji." Gina graved introductions while Koji inspected Riku up and down.

"Nice to meet you." Riku replied taking Gina's hand then turning to Koji to give him a hand shake.  
"So how did you and Aki meet?" Koji asked a little skeptic about the man Aki brought in seemingly out of know where.

"I saved her from becoming a heartless, the rest is pretty self explanatory." he stated giving Aki a smug look which made her give him a pouty face.

"Oh my god, are you OK?" Gina asked pushing the two boys aside to inspect her friend.  
"Yeah I'm fine, he saved me remember?" She said bonking Gina on her head.

"I told you not to stay out too late, this is why you can't e left alone." Koji said sighing deeply.  
"I had them, he just decided to inter-fear with mah fight because he wanted to be a hero." Aki said crossing her arms.

"Well, I'm tired, so good night guys." Gina yawned and walked past everyone going to her room.

"Yeah me to, see you guys later." Koji waved good bye and followed Gina down the hallway.

"Good night you guys." Aki waved to them then turned her attention back to Riku.

"Anything you need while I'm here?" Aki asked

"Not that I can think of, thank you." He smiled at her which made her blush a little bit

"Then I'll be going, good night." Aki walked past him and hurried down the hall, she got to her room and slammed her door shut, she jumped on her bed and hugged her giant pillow. This was going to be fun she thought to herself.

Aki fantasized about Riku for a few hours while she was sketching then decided she was tired and and got under her covers ready for sleep to take her. After a few minutes Aki realized she wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon, so she thought it would be a good idea to check on her new guest. Aki tip-toed down the hallway to Riku's room, she was going to knock but the realized the door was already halfway open so she quietly pushed it open to see if maybe he was sleeping and what she saw couldn't be more from the truth. Riku was halfway dressed writing on a piece of paper, she guessed it was a letter to someone, but she was more focused on his abs. His amazing toned abs. In fact, he was fit all over and Aki had to remind herself not to go touch them, he was a guest who didn't know she was spying on him,she wouldn't risk blowing her cover just to feel abs, that was stupid she kept telling herself. She shook the thoughts out of her head and went back to peak at him, but she only got a second to do so because he faced her way and she had to retreat quickly before he found her. Once Aki was safely back in her room she slid down her door and smiled to herself. She was right, this really was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Riku love story chapter 2

It's been three days since Riku started staying with Aki and the rebels. Aki was slowly becoming more interested in bit by bit but kept her distance mostly because when she was around him he made a snide remark that made her want to punch him. That particular day was fairly laid back, there were no attacks on the village and nothing needed to be repaired so everyone had the day off.

"Hey! Koji, Gina! I wanna go out, I'm bored staying here and Takomi won't stop bothering me!" Aki yelled to her friends trying to catch up with them.

"We were just going to the market to get food, wanna come?" Koji asked turning to see hid friend

"Yes, it took me forever to get rid of that man and I don't want him to find me. I dis-like that man a lot. Why is he even here, he does nothing."

"He's our best fighter." Gina stated walking to the exit of the hideout not waiting for Koji or Aki.

"No, I am, and wait up!" Aki and Koji ran to catch up with Gina and the three walked to the market place. One they got to the market place Aki was off to go get herself a treat and possible antagonize citizens. Koji went to go get meat and supplies for dinner and Gina went to get the household stuff people asked her to get.

Aki was in the clothing section looking at a black and red sweater when she heard a familiar voice behind her and turned to look. There talking to a man was none other than the man she was trying to avoid, Takomi.

"Hey, Aki, imagine meeting you here." He said walking over to her.

"You followed me, you are so creepy." She told him glaring

"No,i came to get myself a few supplies, it was coincidence seeing you here. But since were here might as well spend sometime together."

"No." And Aki walked away trying to ignore Takomi who was right behind her.

"You are so anti-social, come on." He said trying to grab her wrist to make her stop

"No,i just don't like you." She still didn't look at him and did her best to avoid getting caught by him.

"Huh, then we should change that, come on I'll by you ice-cream" Aki stopped instantly,

"Ice-cream?" She asked with hope in her eyes, he was an ass-hole but ice cream was good on matter where it came from, except the garbage, and maybe that freezer burn ice-cream, that wasn't good either. "Aki, hey!" Aki was brought back to reality by Takomi snapping his fingers in her face.

"OK, let's go get ice-cream, but if you do anything creepy I will punch you in the face."

"Fair enough, let's go." and the two walked off together, Aki keeping a distance, she knew this was a bad idea and she was leading him on but ice-cream was good and she had no money on her at the moment. She would eat and run, he was going to do an asshole thing to her anyway and give her a reason to throw a cup of water in his face , she needed to remember to get a glass of water when they got there.

"By the way, what do you think about the dude with white hair... I find him unnerving." Takomi said out of the blue while Aki was walking with him.

"Hm? I think he's cool, and it's silver, not white, old people have white hair, he's not old. I hope." She whispered the last part to herself .

"Whatever, do you even know what he's doing here?"

"Yeah."

"...what?"

"I'm not telling you." Aki said smugly turning her head away from Takomi.

"OK, then do you know anything about him your willing to share?" He said crossing his arms.

"Um, well, he has silver hair." Aki replied smiling contently.

"You don't actually know anything about the guy you brought to our hideout do you?"

"I know he's my new friend, so screw off."

"Ouch, OK." He smirked and they walked the rest of the way

Once they got to the ice-cream place they ordered and sat down

"So you honestly aren't the least bit curious about him?"

"Nope." Aki sat there looking out the window hoping he would eventually change the subject.

"Oh I see now, you like him."

"No!"

"Aki has her first crush, how cute."

"Can I get a class of water please!" Aki shouted at the waitress, she knew it was going to happen one way or another.

"Hey it's cool, I don't care one way or another, but, I personally don't see it. He's weird and what is up with is hair."

"Your hair is blue!"

"And blue is a cool color."

"I'm leaving." Aki got up ad left, grabbing her ice cream on the way out, she needed to get away from that man before she did something worse than throwing water in his face.

Aki went back to the market place a browsed some more. She found a cool hat on a rack and instantly wished she had brought her wallet.

"Um, excuse me, how much for the hat?" She asked hoping it would be what she found in her pocket.

"200 munny." the man said not missing a beat.

"What! That's ridiculous! That hat better be made out of gold!" Aki yelled

"Sorry miss but that's the price, but I'll tell you what, for a pretty girl like you I'kk make it 150."

"How about 25?"

"Ha! You must be kidding, I still need to make a business." He laughed in her face and this was getting her more and more tempted to just grab it and run.

"Oh come one, you said I was pretty."

"Not that pretty doll."

"Liar!"

"Well, I do have a back room, maybe you can show me just how pretty you are.' he smiled at her and Aki could tell this was leading to bad things.

"First of all, I don;t know what you just said, and second how about you put it on my tab."

"Huh, well if you really want the hat just come around back."

"Is there cheaper hats back there, no, than I don't want to." Aki was about to punch this guy in the face.

"Then the price is back up to 200, I don't need to deal a bitch like you today." That was it, Aki punch the fool clean across the face sending him stumbling back.

"You did not just do that." The man got out a wooden staff and looked like he wanted to beat the shit out of Aki.

"Um, yes I did? Shit, OK I'm sorry, put the giant stick away, I'll be good." Aki didn't want to fight this was her day off.

"You gonna wish you didn't." He stepped out from behind the stand and came at Aki, she dodged it pretty well and ran to the stand grabbed the hat and took off. Hey, if he was going to try and kill her she didn't have to worry about common courtesy anymore. Aki ran away from the market throwing random objects at the man chasing her. She made it to the outskirts of the market place then decided she was too tired to go on so she stopped and sat down.

"So now you want to give up." She heard the man say from behind her.

"No I'm just taking a break."

"Don't screw with me!" The man lunged at her and she expected a blow to the back but instead she only heard a big thud and then silence.

"What are you doing?" Aki heard a familiar voice say, she looked up to see Riku standing looking at her with a confused slash annoyed face.

"He was chasing me, then I ran,then I got tired, so I sat down."

"You would just sit down right before a fight?" he reached down and pulled Aki to her feet so he could glare at her more efficiently.

"Well, it wasn't really a fight, it was more of a chase."

"Oh my god, you're ridiculous you know that?"

"yeah."

"What is wrong with you! You're going to get yourself killed one day! Can you take something seriously for once!" Before Riku could finish his lecture Aki was on the ground again staring at her hat.

"What?" Riku asked through gritted teeth.

"Stop yelling, I don't like it, and your being a dick again."

"Huh, Aki, your an interesting person I'll give you that, but you can be the biggest hand full ever, and I've only known you for two days."

"I get that a lot." Aki stared up at Riku giving the best innocent face she could muster, Riku sighed and this time lent out his hand for Aki to take, he pulled her to her feet and grabbed her hat for her.

"Is this the reason he was chasing you?" Riku asked staring at the unconscious man behind him.

"I think so, and the fact I wouldn't go to his back room, do you even know what he meant, cause I was thinking and what the hell could have been in the backroom when what I wanted was out here?"

"What did he ask you to do?"

"Go into the backroom with him."

"...You don't know what he wanted?"

"Was it sexual, cause I get that a lot too." This time the sigh Riku let out was more from irritation.

"Go back to the market I'll be there in a minute."

"OK, and by the way, after I caught my breath, I would have been able to kick his ass."

"Of course you could have." Riku smiled at her before Aki ran back to find Gina and Koji.

After an interesting day at the market Aki was exhausted and the first thing she wanted to do was go go to bed when she got home.

"Hey, Aki, nice hat." Gina stated as the three friends walked back to the hideout.

"Thanks I got it for free."

"Really how?"

"I took from a man who tried to kill me, it was fun, Riku showed up. It was an adventure. You guys should come with me next time it'll be fun with more people."

"Sometimes I wonder about you." Gina grumbled then ignored Aki the rest of the way home.

"Well it's been fun guys but I'm going to take a nap."Aki waved to he friends then made her way down the hall to her room. She went to turn the knob but noticed Riku going to his room.

"Hey Riku!" Aki called beckoning him to come over.

"Yeah?" he walked over to get glomped but was surprised when Aki's lips met his, he froze instantly. The kiss was a small peck, Aki held it there for a moment then pulled back.

"Thank you." Aki smiled sweetly at him, did she even know what she just did? Riku was rattling his brain trying to figure out what to make of this.

"For what?" He asked a confused look on his face

"Not letting that guy hit me on the back, that would have hurt." Aki smiled again hoping Riku wouldn't walk away from her.

"No problem, um, the kiss?"

"Oh that's because I like you." Aki looked at him straight in the eye this time very serious.

"Do you like me?" This took Riku completely by surprise, he thought for a moment, making Aki uncomfortable.

"Ha, your the most inconsistent, troublesome person I've ever met, you can't just do something you have to go through a whole complicated process to be happy. I never know what your going to do and you want to know if I like you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I haven't run off yet." Riku smiled as Aki thought over what he said and how her face lit up at the realization of it.

"So you do! Oh good, so I didn't make you mad at me earlier!"  
"No, I was furious but that's a different story."

"What?"

"Huh, Aki, never mind, it's ruining the moment." Riku tried to shrug it off but Aki was having none of that.

"Don't patronize me! I'm not stupid! Do you think I don't know what's going on, you think you can manipulate me! Well Gina said to say no to anything a guy asks me to do so I'm not falling for it."

"Aki-"

"No, I don't want you do think you have to keep me in the dark, if your mad say it and I'll fix it, but don't just stand there and act like-" All of a sudden Aki was pulled into a deep kiss by Riku, she immediately forgot what she was rambling on about and felt her knees get weak. When Riku finally let her go her head was spinning.  
"Feel better."

"What?" Aki asked still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm going to bed, good night Aki." Riku kissed her again then left her to think over all that happened just then. Aki silently walked into her room and went to her bed. Once she laid down a huge grim came over her face, she just kissed Riku, and he kissed her. She had her first boyfriend, her smile got bigger when she realized how mad Takomi was going to be. She turned off her light and snuggled under her covers with nothing but pleasant thoughts to soothe her to a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Riku love story chapter 3

"Aki, wake up!" Aki fell out of bed at the sound of shouting and running down all the hallways of the hide out.

"I'm awake! What happened!" Aki yelled jumping up from where she was on the floor and scanning her room.

"Heartless, get dressed and lets go!" Gina yelled and left Aki.

"God damn heartless ruining my sleep." Aki complained as she put pants on and ran out to join the fight.

Outside was chaos, food stands were collapsed and people were fleeing everywhere, Aki got out her tonfas and went on search for any heartless bastards who ruined her sleep time. She found a group after a few short minutes and went in for a kill. She was doing pretty good, she had defeated twenty by the end of the battle.

"Wow, that was close, they're coming in bigger groups." Gina said walking over to Aki

"I know, but that just means I get to beat my record easier." She smiled and started to walk over to Koji with Gina right behind her.

"Koji, how many did you get?"

"Only seventeen today." He said scratching his neck

"I only got like eighteen today to, looks like your the winner Aki." Gina said a slight frown on her face

"Yeah! Now what am I going to do to you guys." Aki said a gleam coming into her eyes as she contemplated what should happen to her friends.

"Hey Riku over here." She heard Gina call and turned to see Riku walking over to the group.

"Hey." He said waving, he looked over at Aki who still had an evil gleam in her eyes. "What's wrong with her?"

"We play a game when heartless attack, whoever get the most get's to think of something the losers have to do, we made it to get Aki more serious about the whole exercise thing but she usually kicks are asses at it." Gina smiled a little embarrassed of losing.

"Sounds interesting."

"Wanna play?" Koji offered

"Sure, so all I have to do is kill more then you three?"

"Yeah, but good luck I killed twenty." Aki said standing tall to look superior to everyone.

"I killed twenty-five." He smirked at her

"Fuck you!"

"So I win?"

"I call foul! He didn't start until just now! That can't be legal!"

"I don't object." both Koji and Gina said at the same time.

"God dammit!" Aki threw her tonfas on the ground and walked off, but then came back because she realized she needed those tonfas.

"Hey, you can't walk away I still need to think of something you need to do." Riku said rubbing it in her face.

"No"

"Aki, you lost, deal." Gina said amused at Aki's pouty face as she waited for her orders.

"I still have to think about it, so you're free to go." then Riku walked away

"Can you believe him! Just walking on in here like he knows us!"

"You didn't have any objections about him walking in last night~" Gina cued in Aki's ear once Koji walked away.

"...what?"

"I saw you, and people say your oblivious to life." Gina smiled and waited for a response.

"Um, no?" Aki said not really knowing what to say now.

"Um, yes, so. Is he a good kisser, that's all you did right, kiss." Suddenly Aki got a devious idea and twirled around so she wasn't facing Gina and started walking away.

"Yeah, and if you think just kissing on the mouth is fun, you haven't seen nothing yet." then she ran away before Gina could process what she just said.

"Wait..what does that mean! It was just a kiss right, you're lying about doing anything else right! Aki!" with that Gina took off after her.

Once everyone got back to the hide out Aki wet straight to her room and crawled under her covers. She was exhausted and just wanted to be in her warm comfy bed. It wasn't long before she was once again asleep.

A couple hours later the sun was too bright to ignore anymore and Aki reluctantly rolled herself out of bed, she stretched and walked to her mirror, she pulled her red hair into a stubby ponytail grabbed a towel and walked to the hideout's bathroom.

"Aki!" Aki turned to see Gina once again running towards her.  
"What? I was going to take a bath."

"Then I'm coming to, I still need to talk to you." Gina ran to her room grabbed a towel and change of clothes then ran back to where Aki had been standing slightly zoned out.

"OK let's go!" Gina pulled Aki to the girls bathing area and threw Aki into the washing stool.

"Now, since I didn't get an answer before, I need a clear answer. Did you, or did you not do anything with Riku?"

"Ugh, this again, can't you tell when I'm joking or not yet?"

"So it was a joke?"

"Yeah, if I did anything with him I wouldn't be flaunting it."

"You probably would actually, but that's why I can't tell with you, your so inconsistent, I never know what your going to do."

"Ha, Riku said that same thing about me." Aki smiled to her self as she shampooed her hair.

"I don't think that's a compliment, but take it however you want." Gina washed off her body and went into the large steaming tub across the room. "So you really would tell me if you lost your virginity?" Gina asked from across the room since they were the only two people int here at the time.

"Well, when I have sex again I'll tell you."

"Aki!"

"Kidding again." Aki laughed and went over to the tub.

"I hate you, you know that."

"I love you~"

The two girls spent the rest of the time in the tub joking around before Aki thought of something she didn't know about Gina.

"Who do you like?"

"What?"

"If you could screw anybody in this place who would It be?" Aki asked smiling at the way she put it.

"Um, I don;t know about screw, but if I were to go on a date with anybody, let me think, um, I actually don't know. I'm not really interested in anybody." Gina smiled and started to get out of the tub but Aki grabbed her leg and pulled her back in the water.

"Ouch! What the hell."

"You lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Who."

"Aki, now is not the right time."

"yeah it is, no ones here."

"Ugh, I'm not interested in anybody because I already have a boyfriend." This took Aki by surprise, Gina was a workaholic, and was always the kind of girl who didn't have time for love or any relationship.

"What. Who. Why. When, did you have sex, because I think I deserve to know since you're making a big deal out of it for me."

"Huh, no we didn't have sex and I didn't tell you because it's not serious yet, were more like best friends then a couple so I was waiting to tell you."

"Well you is it?"

"*cough*ji~"

"What?"

"Um, …."

"Who!" Aki got up to hit Gina but slipped and fell back into the tub causing Gina to squeak.

"Look what you do! If you just told me I would be in pain right now. You suck! My back!"

"Oh my god Aki it's Koji!" Aki froze in place.

"What?"

"Koji, we started to hang out more and more and he finally asked me out. But it's not official yet."

"You didn't tell me you and Koji were a couple!"

"You didn't tell me you and Riku were either!"

"That's beside the point! Your all about honesty!"

"OK, the next time we go out I'll tell you."

"You better fool!"

"Don't, your not a gangster I don't care how many times you shoot something with the gun held to the side."

"But, the internet says so."

"I'm getting out now." Gina wrapped a towel around her and walked to the changing room.

"Wait for me!" Aki got out grabbed her towel and met Gina in the changing room. Gina was already out since all she was wearing was a day dress and flats. Aki quickly pulled on her red pants, black shirt and ran out of the room trying to find Gina. Aki turned the corner just in time to crash into someone and be knocked to the floor.

"Watch it mo fo!" Aki yelled, after realizing it was Riku she ran into she crawled over to him to see if he was hurt. "I mean, I'm sorry, are you hurt sir?"

"Save it for someone who doesn't know you." Riku said sitting up and rubbing his nose.

"Well sorry for trying to be supportive."

"Where you off to in a hurry." He asked getting up pulling her with him.

"Gina ran away so I have to find her."

"Why are you chasing her?"

"Because she's running away."

"Why is she running away from you?"

"Well because I'm chasing her, duh."

"Never mind I now see why she's running away." Riku said annoyed

"Why?" Aki asked tilting her head to the side. Riku looked at her for a moment then turned his head.

"Wanna go somewhere, I'm losing my mind staying here."

"Don't change the subject!"

"So that's a no."

"I'll be right back." Aki ran to her room pulled on her combat boots and green jacket then pulled her hair back into a tiny pony tail so it didn't frizz when it dried. Then ran back to Riku and they walked out of the hideout to go on a lovely stroll around town.

"So now that you calmed down, why were you chasing Gina?" Riku asked turning to Aki

"She said I wasn't a gangster, and then she didn't give me a chance to explain my reasons for being a gangster."

"Why would you want to be a gangster?"

"Well the internet gave off a list of what gangsters do and I do 46% of that stuff, so I figured I'm 46% gangster."

"You do realize they die when they're in like, their thirties?" Riku smiled at her as she thought this through.

"Well, but, but that means Gina was right!"

"Ha, well, we'll just keep this discussion a secret." he winked at Aki causing her blush a little.

"OK, but can I still talk like one."

"I don't have a problem with it."  
"Cool yo."

"I do have a problem with that though." He said smirking at Aki

"But you said!"

"I didn't know you were so bad at it."

"I'm leaving." Aki turned on her heels and started to walk away but was stopped Riku grabbing her wrist.

"Come on, I'll take you to the buffet place."

"Damn, I do like buffet's OK, I forgive you, but only because I like you."

"I can't even begin to tell you how relived I am that you like me." Said sarcastically making Aki think about leaving again.

"Watch it!"

"Don't be like that, tell you what, when we get there you can have all the pudding you want,"

"Not unless some asshole takes it from me." Aki laughed and held onto Riku's arm as they made their way to the buffet place.

They spent almost the whole day there before being kicked out for making them go through three courses of pudding.

"I found an inside joke now." Aki said happily skipping around, it might have been all the sugar but she was really buzzed right now.

"We may have." Riku replied walking at a pace to keep up with Aki.

"I bet Gina's with Koji right now." Aki said out of the blue

"Hmm?" Riku looked over at Aki who was looking over a stone bridge throwing rocks at water creatures.

"Gina and Koji are together now. I didn't even know until this morning."

"I thought they were cozy together."

"You knew to!" Aki yelled walking over to where Riku was standing.

"I ever said that."

"But you were implying it!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"Hey look, a cat."

"Don't change the subject...really?" Aki turned her head to see a cat on the edge of the bridge.

"Oh my god it's a cat!" Aki yelled jumping behind Riku. "Kill it!"

"Why?"

"I'm allergic to cats!"

"Then walk away from it."

"But." Aki was cut short by Riku pulling her along the bridge, she flipped the cat off as they walked past it and rounded a corner.

"Was that so hard?"

"Yeah."

"So difficult."

"I've been told." Aki said. "We better get home, I don't like being out late when it's dark."

"Fair enough. Let's go." Riku grabbed Aki's hand and they walked back to the hide out in a comforting silence.

Once they got back Riku walked Aki to her room.

"Well, even though you got on my nerves, I enjoyed today." Aki said scathing the back of her neck.

"And even though you picked a fight with three guys a girl and a cat, I had to had fun." He said bending over to give Aki a kiss. Once he kissed her Aki suddenly decided she didn't want him to leave and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening then kiss. Getting the message Riku wrapped his hands around her waist and started to brush his tongue along her lips, Aki gladly opened her mouth allowing Riku access her mouth. Once air became an issue they broke apart and tried to catch their breath.

"Um, wanna come in." Aki said opening her door.  
"Before I say yes, you do know what your asking right?"

"I'm not that oblivious!" That was all Riku needed, he walked up to Aki and hungrily kissed her pushing her back into her room and closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Riku love story chapter 4

Aki woke up the next morning with the sun shining in her face. She grumbled and turned away from her window trying to hide from it, while she was doing this she realized that the covers weren't following her. She grumbled again and pulled on them a little before realizing there was someone else in her bed. Aki looked over her shoulder to see a Riku snuggled under her covers sound asleep, Aki froze for a moment trying to remember what had happened last night, she suddenly turned red when realization hit her. She had sex with Riku. Just thinking about it made her go red, damn, what was Gina going to say, they just had a talk about how they were still virgins.

Aki was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice an arm snake it's way around her waist and pull her towards Riku's still slightly sleeping body.

"Why are you up so early?" He mumbled digging his face into her shoulder

"I-" Aki was about to talk when she realized she had no voice, did that bastard really make her lose her voice!

"What?" He asked leaning closer

"You bastard I lost my voice." Aki whispered harshly at him, Riku was quiet for a moment then let out a soft chuckle

"It's not funny, I need to talk to my friends today, how can I do that now? All your fault." Aki was trying really hard to yell but that wasn't happening any time soon.

"I'm the one that told you to keep your voice down, but I guess you couldn't handle it." he said smugly.

"God dammit, I'm leaving." Aki went to get out of her bed but on deciding that it was cold without her sheets, or clothes, she snuggled back against Riku and tried to fall back asleep. Riku, who also decided that being awake at five in the morning was overrated rested his head on Aki's shoulder and was also asleep in a matter of minutes.

Aki woke up a some hours later and this time she knew perfectly well who's arm was around her waist, she looked over at Riku who once again still sound asleep, Aki glared at him for a moment for no apparent reason then got out of bed to get dressed.

"Again with getting up at ridiculous times again." She heard Riku moan from behind her.

"It's nine, people are already up."

"But why do we have to be."

"Because this is my room, so get up." Aki said throwing his pants at him

Once Riku was up Aki felt more comfortable about someone barging into her room without knocking.

"Hey Riku, I have a question."

"What?"

"When are you leaving?" Aki asked looking away for a moment

"I don't know, probably when I find what I'm looking for. Why?"

"Um, we're, going to be able to do this again right? Like, it won't be a um. One time thing?"

Riku walked over to Aki and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I hope not." He said massaging her hips.

"Stop, I'm going to the bath house." Aki smiled at him then gave him a quick kiss before running out of the room. Riku watched her run out and let out a sigh.

"I might as well go too." He said looking at himself in the mirror then walking out to the male bathing area.

"Hey Gina!" Aki called running into the bath house.

"Hey, what happened to you, you look happier than usual." Gina said observing her friend.

"Do I, I don't feel that much happier." Aki said looking at her hands

"Whatever hurry up and wash off so we can talk. Aki did as told and shampooed her hair, once she was cleaned enough she ran to the bath and hopped in.

"So, how was your day yesterday?" Gina asked skeptically

"I told you what happened yesterday."

"Yeah but you didn't tell me what you did after Riku brought you home." Gina stated still glaring at Aki.

"Um, we kissed. That's it." Aki said looking anywhere but at her friend.

"Than what?"

"He went to his room."

"Funny, I went to his room last night to thank him for watching out for your ass and you know what? He wasn't there!"

"It's not what it seems!" Aki jumped up from where she was sitting.

"It's exactly as it seems! Did you sleep with Riku!"

"No, but we had sex." Aki said sitting back down

"God dammit Aki, you slept with a stranger!" Gina yelled

"No, I slept with Riku."

"You don't even know him!" Gina fumed at Aki

"Yes I do, he saved my life like, twice. That's pretty cool."

"What's his last name?" Gina asked crossing her arms.

"It's...um...it's obviously...he doesn't have one...fuck you." Aki got out of the bath and walked over to the changing area.

"Aki! There's no reason to be mad!"

"Yeah there is that fucker didn't tell me his last name!" Aki yelled back at Gina who was also drying off and chasing after Aki. Aki Threw on her pants and shirt then stormed out of the bathing room with Gina right behind her.

"You're not really mad at him are you?" Gina said causing Aki to stop for a moment.

"No, but it got out of a lecture from you." Aki smiled at Gina then started to run away.

"Hey! Aki! Hey!" Gina yelled at the red-head but to no avail, she was gone, Gina sighed and stomped away.

Aki ran to the exit of the hide-out and stopped to catch her breath, she looked back to see that Gina wasn't following her and walked out to go into town.

"Hey, Aki" Riku yelled at her as he walked over to her

"What?" Aki replied turning to him.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I don't know I was just going to hide from Gina." Aki said as she started walking away from the base motioning for Riku to follow.

"Why?"

"She's mad that I had sex with a stranger." Aki shrugged her shoulders and looked at him.

"How did she find out, wait, the stranger is me right?" He looked over Aki for a moment.

"...you're dumb." Aki punched Riku in the arm and stopped walking.

'Duh, who else to I have to sleep with?" Aki yelled at Riku who for some reason must think she was easy. "Do you think I'm a whore? Because I'm not."

"I never said that, I was joking." Riku walked over to Aki and tried to hug her but when he grabbed her went dead weight and slugged to the ground.

"Really? You're going to start something in public?"

"I always cause a scene in public, have you met me?" Aki got back up and dusted off her shirt.

"Yes I have, and it's a wonder I'm still here."

"Shut up you like me." Aki said crossing her arms. Riku grabbed Aki's arms and went in to give a deep kiss making her head dizzy.

"Yeah, I do." He said, Aki just giggled and pushed him away from her.

"No, we're not causing a scene in public." Riku stared at her for a moment then shook his head and the couple went on with their day.

"Hey Riku." Aki said while she was throwing rocks over the bridge.

"Yeah?"

"What's your last name?" Aki asked looking over at the man beside her.

"What?" he looked confused

"I don't know your last name, what is it?" Aki asked again turning to face him.

"God, I haven't used it in so long I forgot I had one." He laughed for a moment. "My last name is-"

"Riku! Aki!" They both turned to see Koji running after them. "Were under attack again! We need you two!"

"Shit again! Gah!" Aki yelled and ran back to the general area Koji came from.

"Where?" Riku asked Koji as they ran after Aki

"Down by the market place, there's more of them than usual!"

"Damn, Aki! Keep and eye open there's a lot this time!"

"Yeah!" Aki ran straight into the battle and through it, she ran out to the other side and turned to see everyone else fighting.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked as he started to get involved in the fight.

"Waiting for an opening, I'm just going to run into battle like a retard." Aki snorted at Riku who just shook his head and continued to fight. Eventually Aki saw a heartless walking towards the fight and she ran up to it and with a few quick hits destroyed it. A few more cam up to her and she did the same with them, she was doing pretty well and by the end of the fight she had taken out 23 heartless.

"Hey guys, I know I won this time!" Aki yelled at her friends.

"Whatever, Riku is the new champion." Koji yelled back.

"Watch out!" Someone yelled but it was too late, during the fight a gas line got broke in a stove shop. The entire stand burst and shard of glass went flying everywhere. Once the blast was clear everyone stood up to see if anyone was hurt, much to there pleasure no citizens were injured and no one in the team was severely injured.

"Holly shit, that thing was scary!" Aki yell as she picked herself up off the ground, she looked up to see her friends laughing it off but instead they had looks of utter terror.

"What?" Aki asked but when she went to stand she felt a sharp pain in her side. She was all of a sudden afraid to look down, she reached her hands down her side to feel two large pieces of glass embedded in her ribs.

"Riku..." Aki looked to him to see if it would be OK but when she tried to move the pain came back and she fell onto the floor.

"Aki!" Her friends ran to her side to see how deep it went.

"It'll be OK Aki, don't worry." Gina kept repeating that to Aki stroking her hair and Riku and Koji tried to pull the glass out but it wasn't budging. Aki felt drips of blood running down her side and hot tears run down her cheeks. Was this the end? It couldn't be, it wasn't she just had to bear it that was all.

"Aki, we're going to lift you OK?" Riku said rubbing her thigh and he scooped her up into his arms, The last thing she heard was Riku saying everything would be OK before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Riku love story chapter 5

Aki grumbled as light crept in through a cracked window, she tried to roll over but immidently stoppedwhen a sharp pain took her whole left side.

"Thank god, hey guys she's awake." Aki heard a familiar voice call but was too tired and pained to try and figure out who it was.

"Aki! Open your eyes!" She heard some demand

"Go away." She grummbled and threw the sheets over her head. She tried to fall back asleep but her sheets were taken away rather forcefully, she reluctantly opened her eyes and tried to get them used to the light before she scoped out the room she was in.

Gina, Koji, and Riku were all standing around the bed she was laying in, after a few minutes of staring blankly Aki realized she was in the hide-outs infermary.

"How are you feeling?" Gina asked giving Aki her blanket back.

"Like I got stabbed in the side." Aki grummbled out

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Koji said giving Aki a glass of water which she drank happily, once her throat wasn't a baren waste land she felt more cooperative.

"So the doctor said you should be able to leave in about a week, you're lucky, the glass almost punctured your kidneys but your ribs stopped them." Gina explained taking the glass from Aki and going to put it down.

"Yay, is that why it's so painful to breath?"

"Yeah two of your ribs are broken and ones bruised." Koji said pointing at the ribs he was talking about.

"Fuck, and just when I thought the battle was over." Aki closed her eyes before turning her attention to Riku.

"You've been quiet for a change, what's your problem?" Aki said motioning for him to come over to her. He stayed where he was but turned to face her.

"I don't have a problem, I'm not the one who's laying in a hospital bed with broken ribs and internal bleeding."

"You know what, go back to moping in the corner." Aki said not wanting an argument right now

"Thanks Riku for carying me to the infermary and not leaving me outside to bleed out." Riku called back sarcasticaly while he was leaving the room

"You know what! Someone else would have helped me!" Aki shouted after him. "What?" She asked looking at Gina who was pinching the top of her nose and Koji who was shaking his head.

"Well anyway, we gotta go and help with clean up." Koji said leaving the room with Gina

"Wait! Guys! I don't wanna be alone in a strange room! Come back!" Aki tried to get up but her ribs started to act up again and she laid back down. "Now I'm bored." She grummbled and tried to fall back asleep.

"You've been consious for ten minutes and you're already bored?" She heard Takomi's voice taunting her from the door way.

"Leave." Aki glared at the man walking over to her

"But I just came to see if you were OK." He pouted

"Well as you can see, I'm fine, so leave."

"OK, if you want to be alone again." He slowly walked over to the door while Aki was thinking over her options.

"Umm, now that I think about it, being alone isn't that bad." She concluded and waited for Takomi to respond.

"Well,I tried to be nice but I guess that won't work." Takomi went over and took a seat right next to Aki and waited for her to say something.

"Leave! Nurse!" Aki tried once again to get up only to have the same result as the last tries.

"Calm down, I'm just here to keep you company, so how has your day been."

"Fine until you showed up." Aki was starting to get really annoyed, she made it clear she didn't like this man that moment she met him five years ago.

"Well I can fix that, when you get out I'll take you get more ice-cream."

"Don't use ice-cream to distract me!"

"But it works so well."

"Leave! Oh my god, just leave! Ah!" Aki banged her head onto her pillow and threw her cover up over her head.

"Is there a problem?" A voice cam from the door way and Aki sprung up to see who her savior was.

Leaning on the door was Riku, eyeing the man sitting next to Aki.

"Riku! Thank god, get this fool out of my room!" Aki yelledgrabbing Takomi by his hair.

"I was just keeping her company, thats all." Takomi said getting out of Aki's grip.

"As nice as that is, I don't think the lady is very fond of you." he smiled at Aki then walked over to the chair Takomi was currently sitting in.

"I thik she doesn't know what she wants, in case you haven't noticed Aki isn't the most stable person around."

"Fuck you!"

"Aki calm down your going to open your wounds again." Riku pushed Aki's head into the pillow under her and turned to Takomi who was staring to get a little upset at the man who interupted his alone time with Aki.

"See, she can't even understand that she needs to take it easy and not stress her body out."

"Again, fuck you! You're the main cause of my stress! Riku kick his ass!" Aki tried to get up again but was again pushed down by Riku

"I think we all should just leave her alone." he suggested sitting in the chair behind him.

"After you." Takomi said pointing to the door.

"Oh, I meant you, I plan on staying." Riku leaned back in the chair waiting for a response but before Takomi could say anything a nurse cam into the room looking concerned.

"I heard shouting, is something wrong?"

"Where the hell were you! I've been calling for ten minutes!" Aki fumed at the nurse who was getting more confused by the second.

"Umm, I'm sorry, what is it you needed?"

"Get his ass out of here and don't let him back in, he's messing with my healing." She pointed at Takomi and flipped him off when he tried to say something in his defense.

"Sir, I'm afraid if she doesn't want you in the room you can't be here unless you are a guardian." The nurse said bowing her head so not to make a fuss.

"Well, can't argue with that, I'll see you whe you get out Aki." Takomi blew her a kiss making Aki's face turn red with rage then walked out of the room.

"Will that be all?" The nurse asked watching Takomi leave the medical area.

"Yes, thank you very much." Aki gave that nurse a smile and a polite wave. Having nothing further to do the nurse bowed again and left the room.

"So, now do I get a thank you?" Riku asked pulling his seat up to Aki.

"Thank you, for getting rid of him, and you know. Saving my life and stuff."

"You're welcome. Now, you were yelling something about being bored." he winked at Aki causing a small blush to come up

"Wait, you heard my call for help from the start!"

"Yeah, I was trying to ignore you, but as it turns out, you're impossible to ignore."

"I am!" Aki smiled and claped her hands together.

"So when do you get out of here?"

"They said a couple of weeks but if I have someone take me out under there care I can go home and heal there."Aki looked at Riku hoping he would get the idea

"And you think I should take you out." He chuckled and leaned back in his chair

"Yes please, I don't like it here. I miss my bed." she begged

"I don't know, it would be such a bother."

"No it won't just take me home and leave me there!"

"I'll have to think about it." Riku said getting up and placing his hand on his chin like he was contemplating it.

"Please!"

"Oh well, I guess I can deal. I'll check you out tonight after I'm done helping out with clean up."

"You're helping clean up? Then what are you doing here?"

"Saving you from unwanted guests."

"Oh, well hurry up and clean because I want to leave." Aki motioned for Riku to go which he did.

"See you tonight." He waved and was gone.

"Oh man, now I'm alone again..." Aki crossed her arms and snuggled back into her blankets.

A few hours later Riku came back to get Aki who was sleeping soundly at the moment. He sighned the papers and went to wake her up but decided against it and carefully picked her up carrying her to her room.

Once he laid her onto her bed Aki started to wake up.

"Riku, I'm in my bed right?"

"Yeah, where else would I take you?"

"I don't know, I've ended up in beds before." She said still half asleep.

"...doing what?"

"Relax I was a virgin until I met you." She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up in her bed.

"That's not what I ment but good."

"Yeah, Takomi is always taking me to his room, he's a creeper."

"And you let him."

"He bribes me, and before I know what's going on I'm already running for my life out of his room."

"...You do know you can tell someone right?"

"Why? He hasn't done anything bad yet."

"Yet...he will."

"No he won't, You're here now."

"What happens when I leave?" Riku asked feeling a little on edge now

"You're leaving?"

"Not now, but when I do."

"You're not going to stay with me?

"Aki, let's back up to Takomi."

"No, when are you leaving?"

"I don't know, Aki, it won't be for a while."

"But I don't want you to leave, are you going to come back?" Aki was starting to get upset, he was just going to leave her? Without a word, he wasn't going to tell her until he actually left!

"Of course I'll come back, Aki, you're not honestly going to make a deal out of this."

"Have you met me! I'll make a damn big deal out of this!"

"Aki please-"

"No! When are you leaving and why? Why do I know nothing about you and why would you be with me if you're just going to leave!"

"You're blowing this out of proportion, I said I'll come back!"

"No you won't! You say you're going to be back but then something will come up and you'll forget aboutme completely!"

"OK, Aki...I don't know where this fight started but stop. Lets get back to Takomi and his fucking obsconding with you!"

"I don't even know what that means! And don't change the subject!"

"You changed it first!" Riku was startig to lose his temper, why was she so difficult.

"Becasue you just bring up leaving like it doesn't matter! Why won't you be there!" Aki was screaming now, the fight was getting out of hand and she was getting ready knock the man beside her out.

"Because I'm not one of your loyal friends who would risk their lived for you!"

"So you really are just a random guy who doesn't care about anyone! Is that it!"

"Yes Aki! That's what I'm saying! I came here, screwed you and now I'm going to leave! You saw right through me good fucking job!"

"Well...you know what...fuck you! I don't need you! I can take care of myself! I'm not helpless and I'm not stupid!"

"Yeah you demonstrated that yesterday when the stand blew up and you stood there like a deer in headlights! Guess what Aki, that was stupid!"

"Get out!" Aki was so raged she couldn't see straight and threw her lamp at the silver haired man who was storming out of her room. Slamming the door behind him Riku was gone and the room was quiet. Aki was alone again and this time she really didn't know what to do. She let out an angry scream and broke down crying.

After a few minutes her cries turned into scilent sobs, Aki slowly tucked her self under her covers and tried to lower her cries.

"They never come back." She whispered before sleep took over her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Riku Love Story chapter 6

Aki awoke with the biggest headache she ever had. She went to get out of bed when a sharp pain in her ribs stopped her, she looked down at the bandages rapped around her waist. She let out a groan as the events of yesterday poured into her head. She flopped back down onto her bed and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't keep her eyes closed, so with a pained face she made her way to the bathe house to get the dry blood off her.

"Aki!" she heard someone call. She turned her head to see Gina walking up to her.

"What." Aki said back in a raspy voice.

"Why are you out of bed? You need to relax until the wound closes up."

"I'll keep that in mind but right now I want to get clean."

"Well then come on I'll take you to the bath house."

The two walked to the bath house and Gina helped Aki take off her bandages and put new ones on. Once they were out she took Aki straight to her bed and ordered her to not move for anything.

"If you need something call me or Koji or Riku, OK?"

"Yeah, what-ever. Can you stay with me, I'm gonna get bored."

"Sorry, I have to go help with clean up still. The blast took out half the market place so it's pretty chaotic out there." She gave Aki a friendly smile before waving and going off to help.

"Man, this sucks, why me. Out of all the people that could have gotten hurt it had to be me? Why not Takomi? He deserves it." Aki wasn't necessarily speaking to god, but whoever she was talking to she was annoyed at.

Aki layed in bed for about two hours before realizing that this was boring her out of her mind. She was about to lose the little sanity she had. With a deep breath she rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen to get a snack. The kitchen wasn't really that big, more like a small house type kitchen, but that was because everyone usually went out to eat and this was really only used in emergencies.

Aki made her way to the cubers and tried to get a plate down but every time she stretched she immidently retracted because of the pain. After the fourth try Aki eventually decided that it was either put up with pain and get food or no pain and no food. She went with the food. Sucking in as much air as she could Aki made one final attempt to grab a plate but as usual her body retracted and she didn't have chance to grab a plate.

"God dammit! All I want is food!" Aki was near tears but held them back when she felt a presents behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Riku staring down at her with cold eyes. Not wanting to face him Aki got up and tried to walk past him but Riku wouldn't move out of her way. Instead he reached over her head and grabbed a plate handing it to her before going to the fridge and pulling out some chicken. He placed it on the plate and then picked up Aki taking her back to her room.

"I can walk. Really. Riku." Aki was trying to get him to talk but he was silent the entire trip to her room. When they got to her room he dropped her on her bed causing her to wince in pain and put the plate of chicken next to her. As soon as everything was done he went over to her window and leaned next to it staring at her. Aki didn't know what to do so she reached over to grab a slice of chicken but once again retracted when she stretched her body too much. She looked over at Riku who was still staring at her with a cold look in his eyes.

"Umm, Riku. Can, you, um, hand me my plate. Please." She tried but couldn't get herself to look him in the eye. She hated it when people looked at her like that. Riku remained silent but walked over to her and placed the plate on her bed.

"Thank you." Aki whispered, she didn't know why but she was so close to tears that her vision was blurry. Soon, after a few moments of silence Aki finally broke. She let the tears come out freely and sobbed into her hands. Riku stayed put for a moment before reaching over to Aki and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She kept repeating into his chest. Riku's eyes intently went form cold to concerned for the girl crying next to him.

"It's OK, calm down Aki. What's wrong?" He stroked her hair soothingly.

"I, You, I don't know! I've never cried like this before!" She could barely get her words out through the sobs.

"OK, that doesn't actually tell me whats wrong." Riku let out a small chuckle and Aki pulled away from him to look him in the eye.

"I don't want you to leave. I know you don't want to talk about this anymore but I just, I don't like people leaving. Then I'm all alone and don't know what to do and I have no one to go to because they leave!" Aki started going off on a rant but stopped when air became an issue.

"Aki, I told you. I'm not leaving anytime soon so you can calm down. Now whats really going on? You can't have broken down from just that."

"No, but, I don't wanna tell you." Aki went back to nuzzling into Riku's chest.

"Is there a reason you don't want to tell me?"

"Yeah, I don't like telling people."

"Telling people what?"

"About my life. I hate bringing up and when I do I get all depressed and stuff and it's not fun.

Riku let out a sigh and crawled up onto Aki's bed more so that she was resting on his chest and he was with his back against her headboard.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll hear the story when you're not having a break-down." He smiled down at her and then leaned his head back.

"OK, but I'll only tell what I feel like telling." Aki slowly stopped crying and relaxed into Riku's arms. They layed like that for a couple minutes before Aki nudged Riku's shoulder with her head.

"What?"

"Can you hand me the chicken, I am still hungry."


	7. Chapter 7

Riku love story chapter 7

It had been two weeks since Aki and Riku made up. There was some tension at first but soon Aki was back to her happy self and Riku was back to his dick self. Aki's wound had also healed during the two weeks and was reduced to a scar wrapping around her waist.

"Aki, have you seen Koji lately he went out on petrol four hours ago and I haven't seen him anywhere." Gina asked the girl next to her as they walked over to a food court.

"No, but the town is really big so it'll probably take him a while."

"How long does it take you when your on petrol"

"I don't know, I always leave early but I usually stay out for two hours and that's just walking to the busy part of town."

"I'm not surprised and OK, so he should be fine then."

"Yeah, he probably found a new food place and went to try it out or something he does that sometimes."

"And where did he get that habit from?"

"I don't know but that person is really unreliable." Gina shook her head at that comment and the two made their way to the food court.

"What do you want to eat today?"

"I don't know, how about tacos I've been craving them lately."

"You're always craving them."

"No, sometimes I want ice-cream and sometimes I want Chinese."

"Whatever, so tacos it is." They got there tacos and went to find a place to eat them, while they were walking Aki noticed something move in the back of the building, she shrugged it off and tried to focus on the tacos in her hand but the shadow kept coming back. Eventually Aki got angry at it and sped unto catch up with Gina.

"Hey, look over at the building over there." Gina stopped and turned in time to see he shadow move again.

"What, think it's a heartless?"

"Possibly, want to kill it or wait until we eat."

"We should get rid of it now just to be safe."

"I know but... I really want my tacos."

"Come on Aki we'll eat after, think of it as motivation." Aki let out a groan and the girls raced over the the shadows pulling out there weapons and getting ready for a battle. When they got to the building they noticed the shadow disappeared, they walked into the ally between the building a little more trying to located their target. Aki started to slow down when she felt a presence in the back of the ally, it wasn't like a heartless though, it was far worse. She could feel the hair on her neck and arms stand up and chills kept running down her spine.

"Gina, do you feel that?"

"Yeah, this might be a bit tougher then I originally thought."

"Can we just go?" Aki pressed herself against Gina feeling all her courage leaving her, she wasn't the only one when she looked down Gina's legs were shaking just as bad as hers.

"No, if we leave this thing might get into the populated section and then what?"

"We leave it up to the others."

"No, come on." They walked a little further and the feeling just kept growing, soon they were at the end of the ally way.

"So, there's nothing here!" Aki yelled feeling stupid for being so afraid.

"No, it's here, I don't know where but it's defiantly here." Gina held her weapon close getting ready to attack at any given moment. Aki quickly did the same. They waited and then behind them they heard something coming up front the ground, they tried to turn but it's presence made them freeze in terror. Soon they gathered enough courage to turn slowly and what they saw was ten times worse then they imagined. Rising from the ground was a heartless, but not just a heartless, it was as tall as the building and looked far more demonic then anything they had ever faced. It was looking straight at them.

"Gina, I want my tacos now." Aki said gaping at the giant heartless.

"I know Aki, I know." Gina replied also gaping at it.

"Alright, lets go." Aki took a battle stance her legs still shaking hopelessly and Gina followed, the two took a deep breath then charged at it. It slammed it's hand down at them but they dodged it easily, while it's hand was down Gina took her machete and stabbed it into the heartless, it groaned but other than that it was unaffected. Aki went to hit it but it shot dark globes at her, this was a little tougher to dodge but she managed and smacked it in it's rib cage with her ton-fas. It went on like this for thirty minutes them dodging and hitting but nothing they did was working. Soon they were exhausted and Aki could barley keep up anymore.

"Gina! We need help!"

"I know, run and get the hide out I'll keep it distracted."

"No, then you'll die."

"No, I still have enough energy to dodge, as long as I focus on that and not attacking I can last until you get help but I need you to run OK."

"OK, I'll be back in ten."

"Sooner please."

"That's as good as it's getting." Aki started to sprint to the end of the ally but the heartless smashed it's hand down making sure to block her exit, Aki made an attempt to jump and roll over the hand but when she was on the hand it quickly jerked upward throwing her in the air and making her land back next to Gina.

"This is going to be a little more difficult."

"Yeah,"

"OK, I'll run for it you keep it's hands busy."

"Thanks." Gina ran at it and when it brought it's hand down she stabbed it holding it in place doing the same to the other hand when it brought that one down. As soon as she did that Aki ran out of the ally way and back to the hide-out. She found Riku and immediately ran to him.

"Riku! Come on we need help!"

"What's wrong?" He asked a look of concern washing over him as he saw how beat up Aki was.

"There's a thing, it's got Gina, come on! You to!" She yelled when she saw a group of her friends walking past her. Soon she was leading them all to where the fight was happening. When she got back she was praying that Gina was still alive and not hurt, much to her relief Gina was fine except for a few cuts and bruises, she was more tired then anything else.

"Gina I'm back take a break."

"Thank god, and that was 13 minutes."

"Sorry Riku was asking questions cause he's an ass."

"Whatever, just go kill it I'm going to go pass out over there." Gina ran away to the edge still on guard in case something came up.

Aki and the others had been fight for twenty minutes but this damn thing was not going down, she was starting to give up, while she was in her daze she didn't see the hand coming down on her, she looked up just in time to see the palm above her head. She let out scream but when she was done she realized she wasn't dead, she turned and saw Riku holding the hand up with a strange looking sword. It looked like a key king of. Aki quickly snapped out of her daze and ran over to the rest of the group. She watched as Riku maneuvered his way around the beast and land a blow in it's head, this she could tell caused an immense amount of damage. She started to lean back onto the wall and let Riku take it from there, he was doing good and she wasn't about to get in the way, apparently everyone else felt the same way because they weren't interfering either.

Soon the beast was down on it's knees but still wasn't giving up, Riku went up to land another blow I it's face but it swatted him away and got back up, it turned to Riku outraged getting ready to shoot him down but when it got it's dark globes ready something shot through he air and stabbed it in the eye, it howled in pain and fell to the ground before disappearing leaving the weapon that killed it on the ground. Aki watched carefully, it was a key looking blade to but not like Riku's this one was lighter in color and looked more...friendly. She turned to see who through it and saw a boy walking up to grab the blade from the ground, he had spiky brown hair and giant blue eyes with the dumbest grin she'd ever seen. He walked over to Riku and gave him a hug and the two started talking. Aki didn't like feeling left out so she coughed showing she was still there.

"Oh, this is Aki." Riku introduced her to the boy.

"Nice to meet you." The boy went to shake Aki's hand but she pulled back not trusting him, he looked hurt for a moment before brushing it off and smiling again.

"I'm Sora."


	8. Chapter 8

It was nine in the morning and Aki was sitting in her bed with a pouty look on her face. Ever since Sora came into the hideout Riku was never around and it was taking it's toll on her, she was becoming a bit more grumpy and for the most part decided she hated Sora.

"Aki are you up?" Gina walked into Aki's room with a couple papers

"Yeah what?" she turned to look at her friend then at the papers. "What are those?"

"Just a few letters to send to other hideouts in-case they have an encounter with that giant heartless, from what Sora says there's a lot of them."

"Don't talk about him in my room!"

"What's with you?"

"I hate that man!"

"Why? He's great he's managed to make everyone like him in just a week That takes skill I don't even think five people like Riku yet."

"Mah! Whatever Riku is so much better than Sora."

"Speaking of which where is he, you two are usually joined at the hip."

"He's out with Sora." Aki glared at the wall behind Gina when she said his name.

"Oh, I get it, your jealous that he's spending more time with his long lost friend then with his recent girlfriend.

"Well when you say it like that it makes me sound like a bitch."

"Exactly, just wait soon he'll be back and the three of you will be able to hang out together."

"The three of who, I still don't like Sora."

"Huh,whatever I have stuff to do." She held up her letters to make her point. "See you later."

"Bye!" Aki waved at her friend and then plopped back on her bed looking at the ceiling.

She had thought about befriending Sora but that idea was quickly replaced with avoiding him. The first two lines he spoke to Aki were 'Don't sweat it, a lot of people have a hard time with their first giant heartless. You just need to build up more skills' That asshole, how did he know it was Aki's first? For all he knew she had battled millions and was just having an off day, and her skills were perfect! She had managed to survive this long with them. No, she was not going to be-friend that ass any time soon.

After a few more moments of contemplating why she hated Sora Aki's stomach began to growl. With a sigh she rolled off her bed and made her way out of the hide-out to the food market.

"Aki!"she turned to see who was calling hoping they could brighten up her day. Unfortunately all hopes for that vanished when she saw Sora running after her. Aki seriously contemplated running away but despite her better judgment stayed put.

"Hey, Aki have you seen Riku?" Sora asked once he got over to where she was

"No."

"Man, we were going to get food but he walked off somewhere and I can't find him."

"Too bad, maybe he's tired of you."

"Yeah right we're best friends."

"I'm sure you are."

"You and Riku are friends to right? Wanna go with us to eat?"  
"Actually I'm his girlfriend, and I can't. I was going to run errands for the hide-out."  
"Aw man, well when are you going to be done with them?"  
"Late, very late." Aki waved and tried to walk away but Sora started to follow her.

"How about I help with them, Riku's off doing his thing so I might as well find something to do."  
"That's very nice but it involves stuff." Aki spat threw her teeth, she wasn't a very mean person but when she got aggravated all hell broke lose.

"What kind of stuff, I know I'm new here but I can help."  
"Just, I don't know, important stuff that new comers don't get to see... and tampons." That last one was a bit over doing it but she had to make sure he wasn't going to follow her anymore.

"Oh, well see you later then!"

"Yeah bye!" Aki waved while she was running away, god that was frustrating, why can't he just take a simple answer and deal with it?

As Aki walked down the market place looking for groceries, just to make it seem like she did go get stuff for the hide-out her stomach growled louder than before. She let out another sigh and looked around for the nearest food stand. The closest one was a dumpling stand so Aki made her way over thinking of what she liked at dumpling stands.

"Can I help you miss?" That girl behind the stand asked looking Aki over.

"Yeah just give me a small bag of dumplings I don't care what kind they are I'm starving."  
"Can do miss, that'll be 400 money." Aki payed and proceeded to wait for her dumplings to be done. While she was waiting she noticed Riku walking around with Sora. 'The little twerp must have found him.' Aki thought bitterly then turned her attention back to the dumpling stand.

"Here you are miss have a nice day." The lady smiled and turned to go into the back of the stand.

"Yeah thanks, you to." Aki also turned to leave then realized that her bags of random crap were gone. She stood still for a moment thinking about where she put them last, Aki was almost positive she out them under her feet, then where the hell did they go! Did someone actually rob her? Aki could feel her face going red from anger and with fire filled eyes she stomped off to go find the bastard who dared take her tampons away.

It didn't take long to find him, Aki had bought such random stuff that it stood out pretty well. The man who took her stuff had a baggy gray sweatshirt on and messy tan hair.

"Hey asshole! That's my stuff!" Aki ran after him in an instant, once the man saw her coming after him he was off running through the market.

"Stop him! He stole my stuff!" Aki was trying to keep up with the man and eat her dumplings at the same time but it was proving to be difficult. She made a sharp turn around a corner and saw Riku and Sora, perfect.

"Riku! Hold these if you eat any I will punch you in the face!" Aki tossed them into Riku's chest and continued her chase.

"Wait Aki! What are you doing?" He called after her holding her dumplings cautiously.

"I'm going to kill someone, no big deal just don't eat any of my dumplings!"

"Aki, wait! What? Do I need to come?"

"No!" Aki called back then rounded another corner leaving Riku standing blankly and Sora looking like a lost puppy.

"Riku"

"Yeah?"  
"Is she always like that?"

"Yup" With that Riku walked over to a bench and began to eat the dumplings.

I said stop! Are you def?" Aki ran after the man hoping he would get tired before she did but so far that wasn't looking like it was going to happen. Her side started to hurt but there was no way she was going to let all her stuff get taken. Eventually the man went into an ally-way hoping to jump a fence, he was half way up it when he was hit in the head with a tonfa. He crashed onto the pavement gripping his head in pain.

"You thought you could just take my shit and get away with it? No, that will never happen." Aki's aura turned deadly and she walked over to the man who was currently sputtering out apologies. "Oh no, your not sorry, not yet anyway." Aki grabbed the man's collar and threw him into a wall. "Unfortunately for you I'm in a bad mood, I hope you have medical insurance." After that last line Aki got her Tonfas out and came at the guy with the intention of doing serious damage but stopped when she felt someone grab her arms.

"Aki, what the hell are you doing?" Gina asked in a calm voice.

"I'm gonna fucking kill this mother fucker!" Aki was still fuming but didn't fight back against Gina's hold.

"Why?"

"He had the audacity to steal my things, then run away when I called him out on it!"

"OK, so you thought the best option was to kill him." Gina was now rubbing her nose with her free hand.

"Yes, this guy is an idiot! Let me go!"

"Aki, if I let you go are you going to have a break down or will you be calm."

"I'll be fucking calm!"

"Show me how calm." Aki took a frustrated breath then slowly relaxed into Gina's grip, she held on a little longer before releasing Aki and going to get her stuff.

"Here, and as for you." She turned to the man still cowering on the floor. "I suggest you go home, she may erupt at any moment." The man got up and ran away as soon as Gina made a clearing for him to go. Aki flipped the guy off when he ran past her but didn't make any move to go get him.

"What has gotten into you?" Gina turned to Aki with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing, I'm just in a bad mood."

"Why, are you still on about Riku? I thought you would have gotten over that by now."

"How can I! He's never around and I have nothing to do anymore. I've just been feeling really frustrated lately." Aki looked at the floor thinking about what else she could add onto her argument.

"Ooh, I see now."  
"See what?"

"You're not mad about Riku spending so much time with Sora."

"I'm not? Than what?" Aki was starting to get a bit more annoyed now.

"You're mad because you need to get laid."

"...what?" Aki could practically feel her jaw hit the floor

"Yeah, it makes sense now, you just need to get Riku into bed. That's why your so frustrated, trust me you will feel so much more relaxed when you and Riku get together." Gina crossed her arms proud of figuring it out.

"So,all I have to do is have Riku have sex with me? That won't be too hard, right?"

"Of course not, he's a guy, just get him into a room and he'll be on you faster than you can take off your shoes."

"OK I'll do it! If I had known that I would have done it a while ago. Man I feel so much better now."

"Glad I could help."

"So am I, I feel so happy. Well than if you'll excuse me, I need to go finish off my dumplings.


	9. Chapter 9

_OK, attempting to make this chapter serious. I've recently realized we don't know all that much about the main character so I'll work on that this chapter. Probably not going to be too many other chapters so time to wrap everthing up. _

_ "Aki, I need you to stay here for a minute OK?" A short woman with bright red hair placed a child version of Aki into a cupboard They were in a dark room, Aki could here screaming in the distance but was too busy clinging to her mother to think about it._

"_No, I'm coming with you." Her grasp tightened on her mother's shirt._

"_I'm coming right back, I just need to go check on your dad. I'll be back before you can count to ten." The small woman pulled Aki's hands off her shirt and closed the cupboard door hiding Aki from whatever was attacking their village. Aki could here her mother running away and the screaming was starting to get louder. _

_Aki crawled to the back of her hiding space and started counting to ten, she slowed as she got higher trying to give her mother time to get back. Each time she said a number the screaming got louder and louder until it sounded like the entire village was right outside the cupboard Finally she reached ten and all the screaming suddenly stopped. It was dead silent, Aki waited for a moment to hear footsteps come over to her, but they never did. After building up courage Aki slowly pushed open the door, she peeked out and instantly froze in horror. On the floor in front of her was a small woman stretched out on the floor. A red liquid, the same color as her hair, was pouring from her neck into a pool by a tall dark haired man who was also laying on the floor. His blood mixed with the red-head's and then as soon as Aki turned her head away to catch her breath, they were gone. _

"Oh, my god!" Aki shot up from her bed a bit too quickly and ended up on the floor. She was covered in a cold sweat and her heart was beating a mile a minute. Eventually she calmed down and got to her feet looking over her room. She was about to crawl back into bed when the door to her room shot open and Gina came shuffling in.

"I heard a thud, are you OK?" She asked rubbing her eye

"Yeah, I fell out of bed."

"Huh, really? By the noise I figured you were being attacked.

"Nope, just being a klutz. Well It's still early so I think I'm going to back to bed." Aki reached for her clock seeing it was only five in the morning.

"Yeah, I hear that. Be less noisy when you fall next time, I literally got to bed like two hours ago."

"What were you doing? Never mind, just leave I'm still sleepy."

"K, bye." Gina walked out of Aki's room and shuffled back to her own room.

Aki waved a bit then hopped back into her bed, she got under her covers and stared at the ceiling of her room. She hasn't had a dream like that in years, but in the past few weeks she had been feeling emotions that hadn't played a role in her life since her parents died. Plus, now apparently the dreams were coming back, this was going to be a problem. Aki managed to push all the thoughts into the back of her mind and made an attempt to go back to sleep, she would deal with it in the morning.

A few hours later Aki was up and heading to the bathing room, her head was killing her and she felt sick to her stomach. Gina came around the corner holding a stack of papers humming a tune and just seeing her having such a good day made Aki want to push the papers out of her arms.

"Hey Aki, you OK? You look a little pale, paler than usual I mean."

"I feel sick." Aki grumbled glaring at Gina

"I'm sorry, I don't think there's a bug going around or anything. Did you eat something bad?"

"I don't know, maybe. I'm going to take a bath then go lay down."

"OK, I'll come see you after a bit to make sure you're not dead."

"K, bye" Aki walked past Gina and made her way to the bathing room. Once she was settled in the giant tub Aki rested her head on the edge and started thinking over her day. She still had to go on patrol around the east of the town and it was her turn to do the shopping. With a groan she got up and went to get dressed. Today was going to suck.

The sun was blazing down on Aki's head as she walk around the town searching for any heartless or possibly another threat. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and she felt dizzy. Her jacket she usually wore was off and tied around her waist. God she needed something to take her mind off of being miserable.

"Hi Aki." The annoying voice of Takomi came from behind her. Aki quietly cursed and turned around to face the man who was no doubt going to make her life worse.

"What." She growled, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Just thought I'd keep you company while your stuck out here. Man it's hot today."

"Yeah, well it's nice that you're thinking of me but I really don't need anyone to keep me company. I'm fine as I am."

"Oh come on, you hate being alone, and I see Riku isn't around to cheer you up so really, what do you have to lose by hanging out with me for a day."

"The rest of my sanity." Aki said dryly before turning and trying to walk away. Too bad Takomi had legs and soon he was following behind her like a lost puppy. He was telling one of his "funny" stories and Aki just wanted to die. Then she saw an opportunity, a small crowd was forming around some street performers and Aki very quickly sprinted over to get lost in the crowd. Takomi followed as best he could but Aki, being short, was able to duck out and make her way to a building. The building was cool and thankfully had waiting chairs by the door, Aki fell into one her aching head catching up with her. A few minutes of heavy breathing and she was back up and on her way to finish her patrol.

"Ugh, if I have to deal one more idiot today I'm going to lose my mind." Aki grumbled rubbing her face.

"Hey, Aki is that you? I didn't recognize you without your jacket." Sora was instantly walking beside her gabbing about how she looked so different when she took of one article of clothing.

Of course, he would show up wouldn't he. This day just wet from worse to worse day ever.

"Why are you here? Isn't Riku gonna be lonely without his other half." Aki wasn't even attempting to hide how pissed off she was.

"He's with some others. I didn't want to intrude. He almost never makes friends."

"How nice, you didn't want to_ intrude._ I'm busy so if you'll excuse me."

"Wait maybe I can help. You're just patrolling right? I can do that."

"No! I don't want help I want to be alone so I can gather my thoughts and if possible not throw myself off a bridge!"

"You do seem really stressed. You should take a day off sometime, well bye." Sora waved and wondered off to no doubt make friends with some other unfortunate civilian.

"Oh my god! I hate everyone!" Aki screamed not caring if anyone was looking at her. Then all of a sudden something snapped. She was annoyed but that happens all the time, this time something broke. She felt her body become really heavy and she felt the urge to just scream. The feeling was slowly beginning to engulf her. Aki walked over to behind a building and sat down, she stared at her feet for a minute and then broke down crying. She didn't know why she was so depressed now but she was. She cried about stuff that happened in the passed and stuff she knew would happen in the future. Finally when her eyes were completely dry she laid down and just stared at nothing. Nothing mattered anymore, she just wanted to lay alone for a while.

"Gina, have you seen Aki, she's usually running around looking for someone to hang out with but I haven't seen her all day." Riku asked Gina when he saw her walking passed him.

"She was on patrol for the east of the city last time I checked. She must have gotten distracted or something."

"You sure she wouldn't be in trouble?"

"No, there's almost never any real attacks, a few heartless but nothing Aki can't handle. Don't worry I'm sure she'll be back soon." Gina patted Riku on the shoulder and walked off. Riku watched her turn the corner and sighed. Gina was probably right but he still had a bad feeling about her not showing up.

Gina was practically sprinting out of the hideout, Aki was acting really weird lately and Gina also had a bad feeling about her not showing up. She didn't tell Riku because there a great deal he didn't know about Aki and until Aki decided Riku could know she figured she had better deal with this. On her way to the east of the city she came across Koji.

"Koji, Aki hasn't been around all day. Come one we're going to find her."

"Why are you so worried doesn't Aki randomly disappear all the time?"

"Today she seemed really out of it, I don't really know how to explain it but she was giving off a strange aura."

"Well, it would hurt to go find her, if we're lucky she'll be in an ice-cream shop." He thought about it for a minute then began to run after Gina who was already almost out of his sights. About an hour later the couple was almost ready to go back to the hide out to see if she came back when Gina saw a shadow behind a building. She slowly walked over to it in case it was a heartless but after realizing it was Aki she was by her side in almost a minute.

"Aki, are you OK? What happened." Gina grabbed Aki and helped her up before waving for Koji to come over and help her.

"Is she alright?" He asked grabbing one arm while Gina grabbed the other letting Aki balance in between them.

"Aki, say something." Gina demanded seeing her best friend just stare at the ground. Aki eventually looked up at her, her eyes cold and dead and her face paler then usual.

"I-I was just laying down. I'm f-fine." her voice just barely came above a whisper. Gina looked over to Koji who nodded. They shifted Aki in their grasps and began to walk back to the hide out.

Once back they took Aki to her room and tucked her in her bed. Gina had never seen Aki this depressed before, not even when she had first joined the hide-out. She knew Aki had dramatic mood swings but they usually went from happy to mad to happy, never depressed.

"We're going to leave you alone for a bit OK Aki. I'll come back later tonight to check on you. Just try to sleep off whatever is bothering you." She motioned for Koji to follow her and the two made their way out of the room. Aki did as she was told and turned over to try and go to sleep. Aki knew there was no reason to be this depressed but she couldn't get herself to snap out of it. She heard the door open again and felt the presence of someone in the doorway.

"What." She said trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"I was worried, I saw Gina and Koji carrying you to your room." It was Riku, Aki mentally cursed for not thinking about how this would look to Riku.

"I'm fine, I just wasn't feeling very well so I laid down for a bit."

"Behind a building?" She could hear the confused in his voice.

"Yeah well you know, you have to work with what you got." She half heartingly joked. There was no way she was getting Riku caught up in her problems.

"I guess." He closed the door and walked over to sit on the side of her bed. "Gina told me that you weren't feeling well today, why would you go out in 100 degree weather?"

"I had a job."

"They have back-ups right? I don't see why you couldn't just-"

"I couldn't. Fuck, why can't you just take an answer and be happy." Aki snapped back at him and dug her face into her pillow.

"OK, calm down. I'm just trying to help. You've been acting strangely lately and I heard you fall out of bed this morning."

"And you decided not to see if I was dying." Aki yelled from her pillow

"I heard Gina get up I figured if it was a big deal she would call for help. But I want to know why, did you have a bad dream or what? Is that what's been bothering you."

"Stop jumping to conclusions! I fell out of bed because I toss and turn during the nights having a bad dream had nothing to do with it."

"See I think you lying. Gina doesn't talk about your problems but Koji quite enjoys telling stories about you." Aki mentally cursed Koji and turned her head so she could see Riku staring at her.

"He's the one lying. I was just having a bad day, everyone has them."

"He also told me you have been having bad days ever since Sora came here."

"That's because I fucking hate him!"

"Watch it, he's still my best friend. What do you have against him? He's not a bad guy."

"Exactly, how can someone be so fucking happy all the time! He has no reason to be in a bad mood and it annoys me. No one's life is that perfect, he probably doesn't even know what having a bad day feels like. Annoying fuck."

"Aki, he's had more bad days then you I'm sure."

"I doubt that."

"And what's wrong with being happy all the time, you're always happy and obnoxious."

"Most of those days were pretty good, but I'm one hell of an actor." Aki lifted herself up onto her knees and looked over to Riku trying not to glare at him.

"Aki, I know you're not OK, but that doesn't mean you can just start taking your anger out on people. Why can't you just tell me what's wrong so I can help. Do you really want to lay in bed depressed all day."

"No, but I can't. It's not your problem, besides letting it out will just make it worse."

"How would it make it worse?"

"I don't know it just will."

"We won't know until you open up." Aki was starting to agree with him but before she could say anything something in her snapped again and her eyes lit up with anger.

"No! Why do I have to tell you anything, I always tell you what's going on in my life and I know nothing about you! I'm not saying anything until I get something out of you! You know what get out until you want to talk about your problems!" Aki rolled off the bed and opened the door motioning for Riku to leave. He looked at her for a minute then realizing her eyes were on fire with rage decided to leave.

" Alright, I'll leave. We'll talk again later, but Aki." She turned her head to Riku getting ready for a comback. "You're not as good an actor as you think." He smirked at her and left her alone in her room to think about what he just said.


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm so sorry it took so long to post this! I really don't have an excuse except my lack of imagination and laziness. But here you go, I finally have a muse again it won;t take long now before the story wrapps up. Please enjoy, and..youknow...comment or review. No rudeness though or I'll ignore you._

Life around the hide-out after Aki was done with her little episode was surprisingly normal. She didn't really have anything to say to anyone and for the most part was out running around. Riku and Aki started spending more time together like when he first came to the hide out which brightened Aki's mood. It seemed like ever since Riku had come to the hide-out things got really...loud. Aki was always mad and they always fought about nothing. Gina thought it was cute but Koji made his annoyance prominent. Despite the very different reactions to Aki and Riku the couple was getting along well. They started to become more open about their relationship much to Gina's disapproval, no-one seemed surprised when they told them. Aki just laughed, a lot. Even Takomi seemed to know they had a thing, he really couldn't care less but he used it as an opportunity to talk to Aki. Yes, he was still harassing her, a little more laid back and less talk-active but harassing her none the less.

Today was particularly calm, Aki was shopping with Gina, and Koji was on patrol. The only thing that threw everyone off was the sudden rise in heartless. You'd think that would make for an exciting day but the heartless weren't attacking anyone. All they were doing was skulking around the boarders of the town. Every now and then someone at the hide-out would become nervous and go out attacking them, but they all went out without a fight. It made everyone a bit on edge but there was nothing they could do, it was like stepping on a spider, no matter how many you step on there's always another somewhere crawling around in the shadows.

"Hey Gina! Look these fuckers staring at us!" Aki yelled back at Gina from her spot at a taco stand. Across from her were a bunch of heartless just sitting in the shadows staring at her.

"Then get rid of them! It's not that difficult!" Gina shouted back, she had been shopping at a clothes stand while Aki went to get them lunch.

"But there's a lot of them!"

"What are they going to do! All they've been doing is taking the attacks, trust me you can do it."

"How about you do it..."

"Oh my god, fine I'll get rid of the left side you can deal with the right." Gina said pulling out her weapon.

"The right looks darker, I want the left."

"OK then take the left,"

"Good." A few minutes later her and Gina were clearing the shadows of heartless. All they did was stand there staring at them while they threw blow after blow. Aki was having a blast but Gina became a little more skeptical. Why aren't they fighting back? Don't they want to attack them? After it was over neither of them had broken a sweat, Gina cautiously put her knife back in it's sheath as if expecting something else to jump out at them. Aki on the other hand put away her tonfas immediately and went to get her bags and food.

"Come on Gina they're gone. Let's go eat." Aki called after Gina already out of the shadows and unwrapping a taco.

"Coming. Hey, at least sit down before you start eating!"

"Can't help it, being a bad ass makes me hungry."

"I wasn't aware defeating heartless who just stand there qualifies as bad ass." Gina teased Aki while grabbing her own taco.

"Shut up! They might have been planning something you don't know."

"I do know actually, heartless don't think, they just attack. That's why this is so strange, they just stand there and wait to be taken out."

Aki shrugged and took a bite out of her taco. " Maybe they're just giving up, we've been kicking their ass for years."

"I doubt it,there's something bigger going on, I just don't know what."

"You know what I think? I think you over analyze everything, we won and now it's time to eat. Everything else can wait until I'm full."

Gina looked back at the ally where they got rid of the heartless, maybe Aki was right, this could wait until she was done eating. She let out a sigh and took a seat next to Aki on the ground. The two girls ate their food and talked about whatever came to mind, Gina would bring Riku up every now and then but Aki would change the subject to a book she read. She didn't feel like talking about her relationship with Riku right now, they were on good terms again after who knows how long and Aki didn't want to risk messing it up by saying something to Gina she'd regret later.

"Are you and Riku really on that bad where you won't even talk about him?" Gina pushed trying to get Aki to crack.

"No we're on good terms now, and why won't you let it go! Maybe I want to know about you and Koji! Tell me about that!"

"I just want to know how my best friend is doing, and me and Koji are doing good. No big news there."

"Well until you come with something interesting for me then you get to know nothing about me and Riku."

"Speaking of Riku, isn't that him over there." Gina smiled knowing in a few minutes she'd get her answer about how Aki and Riku really are doing.

"Oh shit, it is Riku. Oh, shit, it's also Sora." Aki tried to cover her face so they wouldn't see her but Gina had already called them over. Great, Aki had to remember to get back at her later.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sora was the first to speak and Aki wanted nothing more than to sew his mouth shut, couldn't this guy take a hint? She wasn't exactly nice to him, in fact she had hurt his feelings on numerous occations, he just refused to hate her back and it made her angry that she could never get him to crack.

"Nothing, what are you two doing?" Gina responded to Sora's earlier question, she knew Aki wasn't fond of Sora so she did her best to not force them to talk to each other.

"Just hanging out, actually I was hoping to run into you two today, Have either of you noticed the increase of heartless lately?"

"No, I hardly noticed being watched every second of the day. Pft, of course we did. Me and Gina took out a group just a few minutes ago.

"They attacked you?" Riku asked walking over to Aki, Aki scooted closer to him when he leaned against the wall to a building.

"No, they were just creepy, stared at us the entire time I was ordering food."

"Maybe we should do something about this, I mean, it's only a matter of time before they make a move. Not to mention all the different heartless we've had to deal with. Remember a few weeks ago when that giant heartless attacked us? We've never had that happen before." Gina explained to Sora eager to have someone who shared her concerns.

"Whatever, we handled them. Why cant we just deal with them when they come at us? Taking out all those heartless on the outskirts seems like way to much work for our hideout. Even with everyone we'd hopelessly out numbered. If they did decide to attack we wouldn't last an hour." Aki pointed out to Gina as she pressed herself to Riku rapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Well we can't just leave this, we should at least make up a plan." Sora said rubbing his chin as he thought.

"Did I ask you? I believe that was directed at Gina." Glaring at the brown spiky haired prick as she said it Aki asked Gina for her opinion.

Gina felt a bit nervous saying anything after Aki's slight aggressiveness but shook it off soon enough. "I think we need a plan of what to do if they attack, maybe they will just go away but until we're sure we need to be open to any and every possibility."

"Fine, I'm going back to the hideout, care to come along?" Aki asked Riku slightly tugging his hand.

Riku looked at Sora and Gina who seemed to be getting pretty into making a plan, he shrugged and walked off with Aki.

"So do you think we need a plan?" Aki asked trying to get a conversation going, Riku just shrugged and grabbed Aki's hand.

"I don't know, the heartless don't seem like a problem, but what Gina said about the giant heartless might mean something."

"Like what? We've only had to fight one, it might have just got lost from it's usual town. What are the odds it'll happen again."

"Most likely, a lot."

"But we haven't seen any, how can you be sure?"

"The heartless aren't just hanging out, has it ever occured to you that maybe they're waiting for something to happen." This notion took Aki by surprise, of course it never occured to her, why would it? Thinking ahead wasn't one of her strong suits, she liked to focus on what was in front of her, but now she had to think of something that might happen weeks from now.

"Heartless don't think." She replied with uncertainty "They wouldn't just stand around and wait for something to come for them."

"Maybe they're not in control, they've been controlled before. Why can't they be controlled again."

"Well...I don't know, whatever they're not attacking right now so let's just leave it for now."

"OK, then what do you want to do." He squeezed Aki's hand a little and smiled down at her.

"I don't know, nothing." She gave him a quick smile before looking straight ahead again.

Aki and Riku made their way back to the hide-out and to Aki's room. They usually went to her room when they had nothing better to do. It was at the far hallway so no-one ever really came down there unless they had to, it was also bigger than Riku's guest room. The couple crawled onto Aki's bed and made small conversation. This was the best part of having a boyfriend in Aki's opinion, you could talk about meaningless shit and they always acted like they cared, even if they didn't.

"Hey Riku, I've been thinking lately. Remember when you said you weren't staying very long here and that you had to leave."

"How could I forget, you wouldn't talk to me for days." He stretched out on Aki's bed and sat up face her.

"Well, shut up. Anyways I was thinking, maybe when you leave, I could go with you." Aki looked at him, hoping he would be smiling and happy that she had suggested it, but he wasn't. This made her worry, maybe he didn't want her to come with him, maybe he wanted her here so he could come and go. "Is that OK? I mean, I don't have to, it was just an idea." Aki stammered to recover, Riku remained silent, looking at her like she had two heads. Finally an amused smile came onto his face and he scooted closer to her.

"Aki calm down, it was a great idea, but..." Oh man here it was, he was going to tell her he didn't want her coming along with him, that this was just a temporary thing, that he had woman in all the places he visits.

"That's fine, I'll just stay here, you can come visit whenever is good for you." Aki didn't even let him finish, she was too scared to think about what he was going to say, needless to say she had a tendency to over react to things but this time she just had a bad feeling in the pit of her gut.

"No Aki, I would love for you to come, but the thing I'm doing, the reason I'm traveling. It's not a group travel, I've been on my own for a while now."

"But, what about Sora, you and him seem to be really close."

"Sora was here by shear luck, I hadn't expected him to show up. But now that he's here he might as well come with me, we're going to the same place ultimatley."

"What place? I can make a goal to go there to."

" Aki, you wouldn't be able to handle where I'm going, trust me." That was the problem she did trust him, with her life. That's why she was so upset, why didn't he trust her? Why can't he give her a chance to decide if she can handle it or not,

"Maybe I can, you don't know." Aki was trying really hard to watch her tone of voice, her and Riku were getting along so well, she didn't want another argument over a misunderstanding.

"You know what? I'm not leaving for another couple of weeks, let's just settle down and forget about it until the problem comes up."

"OK, that's fine." Aki snuggled into him and calmed down a bit. She wasn't mad at him, but she wasn't very thrilled either. Welllike he said, when the time comes she'll deal with this problem, this wasn't about her and Riku anymore, this just got bigger. He was hiding something from her, and though she didn't want to be a snoop, Aki made a promise to herself to find out what.

_There you go! No I don't know here he's going yet, maybe I never will but you know, this is Aki's story not Riku's so deal with it. He'll get a few moments to shine._


End file.
